Where's My Rule Book?
by ReeseSonnyFan
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes they have to learn from in life. Reese has learned that Sonny doesn't stand for lies or betrayal the hard way. Her one night stand with Ric was it just a fling or is there something more there.Please Give Reviews if u want more
1. Get Out!

Sonny sat on the sofa in Reese's pent house fuming at what information he had just found out. Emily Quartermaine had to inform him that she had seen Ric leave Reese's apartment a few months earlier adjusting his tie and kissing Reese in more than just a friendly way. How could the woman who claimed to "Love" him betray him in such a way as this. This was unforgiveable to a fault and no matter how hard he tried he wouldnt be able to see past this betrayal.

Reese arrived home a few minutes later startled to see Sonny. "Hi...this is a surprise Sonny you scared me." He didnt even make eye contact with her as she smiled. "I want you out..." "Excuse me?" she asked rather confused. Why would he want her to leave? "You heard me Reese. I want you out. Emily Quartermaine told me all about your night with Ric a couple a months ago. I didnt believe Jason because of this..however Emily shed some light to it. You were with him werent you?"

Reese could not believe it. That night wasnt supposed to happen but it did and there was absolutely no denying it now. "Sonny...I...I can explain...You and I had argued and there was alchol my thinking wasnt exactly clear Sonny..." "I dont care Reese! You were with my brother! You were someone I trusted. I owe you for bringing my kids home safely but as far as this relationship is concerned its over! and I want you out Tonight!"

"Sonny I cant move out that fast." she said tears welling up in her eyes. "End of the week no later..." he said almost without any feeling. He didnt want to show her how bad her betrayal had hurt. Sonny walked out just leaving her standing there as she broke down on the couch. After composing herself she decided to go to Kelly's before packing. Liz walked in Shortly after and noticed that Reese was distracted and her eyes were red and puffy.

"I don't mean to intrude but are you okay?" Reese sniffed and tried composing herself once more. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to be bothered with my problems but it was nice of you to ask." Liz sat down across from her. "I'm Liz Spencer. Lucky's wife. Maybe talking will help..." "Nice to meet you Mrs.Spencer..." "Liz" Liz corrected her smiling. "Liz...I'm Reese Marshall.." "The Fed?" she asked innocently. "Yeah...Sonny and I had a fight I made a huge mistake."

"I hope you dont mind me saying this but any mistake is a huge mistake to Sonny." "I had a one night stand with his brother." Reese admitted reluctantly. Liz almost choked on her coffee. "Ric?" she said trying not to sound mean. "Yes...you know him?" "He's my ex husband." "Wow..."

"Awkward moment." Reese smirked. "So Sonny found out? How?" "Emily Quartermaine" she said stirring her coffee. "Em? Well I'm sure there was some reason behind it."

"Maybe...Maybe not..." she said definately anxious to change the subject. "I see...well you seem like a great person and in my honest opinion you seem so much better than Carly that there's a possibility Sonny will notice the mistake he's making." Liz smiled trying to reassure her. "I don't know...Liz...was I wrong for doing what I did with Ric? It wasnt something planned Liz believe me...it just happened we were both hurt and drunk and it's something I cant take back."

Liz gave her a sympathetic look. "well if it makes you feel any better...I cheated on Ric with a guy named Zander. It's also something I couldn't take back and I wouldn't because of my son Cameron. It wasn't right but however...You make mistakes and you learn from 'em there's no rule book to life Reese...If there is then I must have lost mine." "Yeah where's mine" Reese Laughed as Liz began to chuckle.


	2. Is it Over

Ric looked at Alexis with disintrest at their newest argument. "Alexis...Not now..." he said sternly.

"You brought this on yourself Ric...Jada and Kristina have barely seen you for over a week." "I've been working Alexis! Since you stopped working on the GH case for Durant he hired Mrs.Price and she's fierce so I have to work overtime to insure Bobbie and GH don't go down and you know that." he said stirring his coffee looking at the news. "Great more negativity on the case."

Alexis rolled her eyes at Ric just as their daughter Jada Marie began to cry. Alexis got up but Ric walked past her. "Don't bother I'll get Jada..." he said noticingly not ammused with Alexis. Alexis sighed and got up to fix her 4 month old a bottle. "It's ok baby..." Ric assured his baby girl. "Daddy's here now Jada...I've got you...everythings all right..." he said as he did the baby bounce trying to calm down the frantic child. After 5 minutes Alexis came in while Jada screamed loudly and took the baby from Ric. "She hasn't been around you your unfamiliar to her."

Alexis took her daughter and sat on the porch as Ric came out frustrated. "What can I do to make you happy Alexis? Jump off the nearest bridge?" "No Ric I want you to be here for your daughter! Be here for Jada! She doesn't know you Ric!" She argued growing angry but couldn't scream and wake her precious daughter. "Maybe you should go and cool off for a while Ric and then come back..." Alexis suggested. "You know what...If that's how you want it fine by me!" He said as he went inside grabbed his jacket and car keys and left.

Alexis laid her head back and sighed. 'Oh Ric' she thought. 'What has you so uptight lately?' As soon as Jada was back to sleep peacefully she took her inside and laid her down softly stroking her daughters hair as tears welled up at the thought of Ric and his recent absences as a father. She was sure he didn't mean to be as absent as he had been it was just his work schedule was so dam hectic.

Ric left and went to Kelly's not knowing he would run into his ex wife...Or Reese. "Liz hey...how's Cameron?" he asked as he smiled at Reese. "He's doing good Ric thanks for asking how's Jada by the way?" "She's doing good..." He admitted as his eyes were locked on Reese's. "Just a regular 4 month old...Sleepy most of the time but she's an angel." Liz smiled as she noticed the chemistry between Ric and Reese. "I think I'll leave you two alone..." she said as she grabbed a sheet of small paper and a pen and wrote down her numbers and handed them to Reese. "Call me if you ever need anything or just wanna talk." Reese smiled. "Thanks Liz."

Liz left the two of them alone to sort out the whole mess. She could still tell when Ric was stressed out even a year and a half after their divorce. Liz could tell there was an intrigue in Reese by Ric only if he wasnt so darn easy to read. She looked back into the window to see Ric sit down as Reese looked into her coffee cup noticeably nervous at his presence. Liz left to go home to her son and her husband.


	3. There's Gotta Be Something More

"So Reese how've you been?" He asked looking down then putting his gaze back to her. Personal Reasons had caused her to back down from representing Bobbie. It wasn't that she wanted to but she had to rush to California to be with her mother once she fell ill. "How's Bobbie and the case? I've been better with my mother and all being sick." "Bobbie's good..the case is going in our favor. Reese I'm so Sorry about your mother." "It's ok..."

Tears filled her eyes again. "Sonny knows...He kicked me out of the Pent house and now I have no where to go." she said as she held the tears back. "wha...How!" Ric asked shocked. "Emily Quartermaine although I don't know why..." He made Reese look at him by bringing his hand up to her chin. "There's a guest house at my place that you are more than welcome to stay in rent free..." "Ric I...I couldn't do that to You and Alexis and the Children."

Ric looked guinuenly nervous. He didn't want her to roam the streets where he would be as scared as ever. "Please Reese, Port Charles isn't the safest place in the world...better yet even in the universe...Alexis won't know anything..." Reluctantly Reese agreed. "This is against my better judgment but ok..." Reese sighed a bit as she looked tired and so stressed. "Need help packing your stuff?" Ric asked. "As a matter of fact I Think I do...Are you sure you don't mind?" "Positive." He smiled as he pulled her chair back and handed her coat to her.

They arrived at her apartment with a message from Sonny on her answering machine. "Reese it's Sonny...I don't understand you I want to but I can't take the lies and betrayal...I can't do it anymore..." The next message was from Sonny's son Michael. "Reese It's Michael I found out about you and dad and well...I don't want you to go...will you please stay in touch? Ever since mom ran off with Alcazar I don't really have a mom you're the closest thing I have...I gotta go...agent Marshall...I-I love you..." then the click. Reese's eyes filled up once more but this time her tears were uncontrollable.

"Oh G-d...Ric that Little boy needs me...Sonny will just keep him from me and he'll think I don't care about him Ric what do I do..." She cried as he moved towards her and took her in his arms. "He needs me Ric and I can't be there..." "We'll work it out...I'll fix something out with Sam or Jason or Someone...You'll see Michael Reese..." She looked up at him. Why was he helping her and why did he care so much about what went on with her in her life? Maybe the One night stand was more than that. Maybe she cared about him and maybe just maybe he cared about her as well.


	4. Thank God For Friends

"Look I know how much you care about Michael and I'll help you to see him." Ric said. He was genuine in what he had just said. "Sonny will never forgive me Ric, and I highly doubt he'd be intrested in hearing you side at the moment." she pointed out rather sternly. "You're right...you're right but we'll figure something out I promise." Reese sat down looking around at all the photo's some of her and Michael, some of morgan and michael, and some of her and Sonny. She hated he had found out the way he had but she couldn't turn back the hands of time now.

After a few hours of packing Reese had fallen asleep on the couch. It seemed to have been her first moment of serenity in what seemed like ages after her mother and Sonny. Ric didn't want to wake her so he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, wrote a note, and left. His first instinct was to go to Sonny and explain their actions but Reese had pointed out some good reasons as to why he shouldn't. Atleast not at the moment anyway. It wasn't supposed to happen but it did and in the back of his mind he couldn't help to admit that maybe it wasn't as horrible as it was made out to be. Maybe it was supposed to happen for a reason. Besides don't they say that everything in life happens for a reason.

The next morning Reese was awaken by the ringing of her cell phone. Once she looked at the caller ID she picked it up immediately. "Michael...are you ok?" she asked concerned as she quickly sat up. "I'm fine...I don't want you to go Reese...me and my dad had an argument I don't want to stay here I want to be with you...or you to be with Dad." She could hear the desperation in his voice. "Michael I want to be with you but your dad isn't too thrilled with me at the moment." "He's not being fair! Please come and talk to him Please!" Michael begged much to the breaking of her heart. "Ok...ok Michael just calm down I'll come over as soon as I get ready ok..." "Ok Thanks Agent Marshall..." "You're welcome and Michael..." "Yeah?" he asked. "I Love you too..."

They hung up and she went to get ready. She grabbed the phone and called Liz. "Liz it's Reese...I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place and I don't see a way out..." "woah woah woah Reese calm down." Liz said trying to get Reese to catch a breath so she could understand her more clearly. Reese took a deep breath and exhaled. "I love Sonny I swear I Do Liz but the problem is...I-I-I Love Ric too..." "Reese Ric is a wonderful man however and don't take this the wrong way but Ric has his bad sides just as much as he has his good...his vendeta against Sonny may seem to be over but Ric will always have a deep hatred for him."

Reese looked around the room. "I have some thinking to do don't I?" she asked as she sighed. "I'd say you do...but you can do it I'm sure you can..." "Thanks Liz I better go I promised Michael I would come over to see him." "How is he by the way?" "He's making progress so far he's such a tough little boy...I love Michael and I don't want to loose him and not be able to keep up on his progress..." "Just do what your heart says is right...You'll be fine I know it..." Just then Cameron started crying. "Well thats my cue." she laughed "I better go." The two said their goodbyes for that evening and continued with what they had begun to do.


	5. The Storm

Reese continued on her path to Sonny's. When she got there Michael ran out and hugged her tightly as Sonny stood in the doorway. He gave her this look that was mixed with resentment and hurt. They stared at each other for the longest time then it began to rain. "Come in...before you catch somethin' " Sonny said as he opened the door so she could walk in. As she walked in she looked at him as she stood infront of him while he closed the door. "Thanks...can we talk?" "Might as well..." he said as he walked into the living room of his place and sat down. "Max...no one calls or comes in." "Ok Boss." Max said as he closed the door behind the two.

"Sonny..." Reese didn't quite know where to begin. She knew she had hurt him it was obvious. She sat close beside him as her voice began to choke. All of a sudden the lights begin to flicker on and off as she looked around. Reese wasn't too keen in a huge house with no lights. Out of impulse she cuddled up to Sonny as he reluctantly held her. "It's ok Reese..." he said as he held her close. "Sonny I'm sorry...if this isn't karma biting me in the a-- I don't know what is..." she said nervously when all of a sudden Ric and Alexis busted in. "Sorry Sonny..." Alexis apologized profusely. "Our car ran into your ditch..." Ric said noticing Reese.

"Alexis I don't mind but Ric...Out!" Sonny said angrily. "Sonny...Sonny please...it's storming...they said theirs a hurricane expected please don't." Reese pleaded Ric's case. "Fine.." Sonny said as he wasn't happy with the idea. Ric sighed as he looked at Alexis. "Let's go this was inevitably a bad idea." Ric said staring at Reese as she sat her head down in the palms and sighed. "Ric you're crazy we're staying here...what do you have something against Agent Marshall now?" Alexis asked oblivious to what had happened between the two. "They had a one night stand Alexis!" Sonny said blowing off steam angrily. Alexis looked shellshocked. "What? Ric and Reese? Yeah Right." she said not wanting to believe it. She had just had a daughter with Ric a little girl he couldn't have done something like this to her.

"It's true Alexis..."Ric said not even attempting to deny the charges. "Agent Marshall is it?" She asked wanting the second opinion of the other woman in her husbands life. "I'm afraid so..." She said not looking at Alexis. "How could you Ric!" she said as she began pounding on his chest. "Alexis...Alexis stop I'm Sorry!" "Yeah? Well "Sorry" doesn't count for much right now Ric!" she said as she bolted to the other side of the room. "I don't want you near me right now Ric..." she said trying to gain her calmness again. Ric sighed in desperation. "Alexis it was one night..." Reese sat there and as everything ran through her head she was beginning to have second thoughts about her feelings for Ric. She cared about him she wouldn't deny him that but she wasn't sure if she loved him as she had told Liz. Maybe it was only lust.

The lights flickered again before finally surrounding the house in complete and utter darkness. Both Reese and Alexis screamed. Out of impulse Reese ran to Sonny and Alexis ran to Ric.

"Alexis you and him can take the guest room upstairs to the right." Sonny said looking out the window at the lightening and rough winds. "I'll take the couch Sonny." Reese said beginning to moved over towards it. "You sure? You're welcome to the bed." "I think the couch will be suitable for tonight we'll see where we go from there." she said giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "but can we talk?" "Yeah...Alexis can-can we have some privacy please?" Alexis and Ric then moved upstairs to the bedroom. Ric was ordered to sleep on the floor because Alexis wanted nothing to do with him with him for the time being.

Sonny sat beside Reese on the couch. "Sonny...It's been awhile since anyone's ever really loved me like you have...the last person to love me unconditionally was my little boy Jaime. And admittedly I screwed up Sonny I stretched myself beyond my means when I shouldn't have and I screwed up...that'll just about kill us won't it? I mean Sonny I swear to you that I love you it was just an error in judgement. What I did God knows I didn't mean it Sonny and Maybe we're over maybe this I'm as much as I hate to say it like Carly maybe it will tear us apart to stay together Sonny I Don't know but what I do know is how much I love you and Michael and Morgan...So with this said I don't know..." she said as she sighed. "I'll let you sleep because I need some time to think Reese we'll talk more tommorrow." He got up kissed her forehead and went on to bed. He had some issues to resolve.

Later that night Ric came down. "Reese...Reese wake up." He whispered. "what the he..." Ric cut her off before she could finish that sentence because of her screaming. "Shhhh Do you want to wake the whole house up?" she calmed down at he recognition of his voice. "Are you trying to scare me or just kill me out of fear?" "Sorry...Sorry...look about earlier..." "It's ok Ric..." Ric wanted to see if anything was there between them so out of impulse he kissed her. After Sonny went to bed Reese had a few drinks and she kissed Ric back.


	6. 2's A Party 4 It's Gettin Crowded but 6!

Reese backed away. "Ric I can't...You're with Alexis and I'm with Sonny..." at that time two people rushed through the door dripping wet. "Mr. and Mrs.Alcazar what a surprise." Reese said quickly backing away from Ric. Carly gave Reese a smug grin. "Yea unpleasant surprise now that I know you're here didn't Sonny kick you to the curb." "Mr.Alcazar I hope You'll get smart some day and see that Carly still has feelings for Sonny." "Shut up Reese." "Make me!" she said as she got up a little drunk. "Reese stop..." Ric said holding her back. Lorenzo held Carly back as well. "Carly this is ridiculous stop it." he demanded.

Both women calmed down but still fumed as they glared at each other. "Where's Michael..." Carly demanded to know. "he's sleeping where he's safe away from you." Reese smiled. Reese backed away. "Ric I can't...You're with Alexis and I'm with Sonny..." at that time two people rushed through the door dripping wet. "Mr. and Mrs.Alcazar what a surprise." Reese said quickly backing away from Ric. Carly gave Reese a smug grin. "Yea unpleasant surprise now that I know you're here didn't Sonny kick you to the curb." "Mr.Alcazar I hope You'll get smart some day and see that Carly still has feelings for Sonny." "Shut up Reese." "Make me!" she said as she got up a little drunk. "Reese stop..." Ric said holding her back. Lorenzo held Carly back as well. "Carly this is ridiculous stop it." he demanded.

Both women calmed down but still fumed as they glared at each other. "Where's Michael..." Carly demanded to know. "he's sleeping where he's safe away from you." Reese smiled. "I'm warning you to leave me and my son and my family alone...I'm only gonna warn you once." She said as she leaned against Lorenzo who was angry at how immature she was acting. Reese rolled her eyes as Sonny came down stairs shirtless with only a pair of pants on. "Hey! Hey! Hey! What is going on here?" "She started it!" both women said simultaneously. "I'm ending it! my kids are asleep upstairs so cut it out!" Reese calmed down and looked at Sonny. "You're right hunney..." she said as she walked over to him and put her hands on his waist. "I'm Sorry"

Carly got angry. Though she'd never admit it verbally she was still very much in love with Sonny. She did love Lorenzo he was a great man and a wonderful husband but she also still loved her ex and seeing him with Reese Marshall made her blood boil. "Sonny we need to stay tonight." "Well considering you let us stay during the last hurricane I guess it's only fair take the couch." he said as he took Reese hand and pulled her into the dining area. "you ok?" he asked concerned as he placed his hand on her face. "Yeah Im fine..." she replied smiling as she laid her head on his shoulder. Almost as if out of an impulse Sonny got an idea. "Let's dance..." Reese looked up at him."Here? Now?" "Yeah Come on..." He turned on 'When A Man Loves A Woman' as they began to dance just as they had in the stables at Alcazar's place.

Alexis couldn't sleep she was too worried about Jada and Kristina that it was about to drive her to the point of insanity. Ric had went back upstairs to her. "what's wrong?" he asked her in concern. "I'm just worried about the girls Jada's so little she's not used to being without mommy and Kristina probably doesn't know what's going on." She confessed in sobs as she leaned on the warm shoulder of her husband. "It'll be ok their with Abbey...She takes good care of them and I bet Jada is safe and sound and sleeping just as soundly as you." he smiled. "Hey...I resent that comment I do not sleep soundly I just sleep peacefully." She debated back. "Whatever you say Alexis, whatever you say." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

Carly looked into Lorenzo's eyes. "I'm sorry I behaved so irrationally that woman just gets to me in the most annoying way...Lorenzo I'm sorry." she sighed as her head fell onto his chest. "I understand but you can't always let your anger get the best of you especially infront of Sonny he will make sure Michael and Morgan are removed from our home immediately if he feels so and if you act as you just did it gives him means." He said trying to convince her to cool her act.You're right Lorenzo. You're absolutely right." She smiled looking at her loving husband. "I can't let her get to me but I hate even the thought of her with Michael and Morgan." she pointed out pacing. The thought of Reese becoming 'Step Mommy' to her kids ticked Carly off royally.

Reese and Sonny continued laughing with each other as the song and dancing continued. "You're an amazing dancer Sonny...I love this being here with you maybe not all the people but I love this right here me and you...us...but basically I love you and Michael and Morgan...Their great kids Sonny absolutely amazing. I love being here with you." she smiled as she looked into his big eyes she became mesmorized by his dimply smile. "There's no ill will, no agenda, no nothing." She assured him. He was everything to her and she couldn't bare loosing him again no matter what the circumstance. The truth about Charlotte Roberts had already been revealed long before this moment and Sonny didn't talk or even look her way for the longest time but with Sonny you had to expect the unexpected and the Unexpected was when he forgave Reese.


End file.
